


Protecting You

by callumsben



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callumsben/pseuds/callumsben
Summary: Ben has a stalker after him, only he doesn't know who or why.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 18
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

If you had asked Ben Mitchell a month ago if he would be typing up a 'BODYGUARD FOR HIRE' advertisement, he would have probably laughed in your face. He wouldn't have ever even thought of it. Why would he ever need a bodyguard? He could handle himself. He was a Mitchell after all. You would have a death wish if you ever crossed a Mitchell. Yet here he was, doing exactly that. He felt a bit pathetic. Needing to hire someone to protect him from whoever is after him. 

It all started around two weeks ago. It was a normal day, same as any other day. Ben went to work, nipped to his mum's café for lunch, then to the Vic for a few pints with Jay before heading back to his house. Only when he returned back to his house. A white envelope was placed upon his doormat. It wasn't addressed to anyone so it was obviously delivered by someone who knew him. 

He opened the envelope to a letter that read 'WATCH YOUR BACK BEN MITCHELL.' Ben had absolutely no clue who it could be from. He wasn't exactly known to have many friends where he lived and there would be a long line of people who would love to kick the crap out of him.  
He decided to push it to the back of his mind. Maybe someone was playing a sick prank on him, to scare him. Who would be stupid enough to threaten a Mitchell? But over the next two weeks, every so often he would feel like he was being watched everywhere he went. Whether it would be at work, the café during his lunch breaks, at the Vic, the Albert. He tried to ignore it at the start, just thinking he was a little bit on edge after receiving that letter but gradually over the two weeks. Something inside him knew something wasn't right and he wasn't just being paranoid.

The final straw that was in put in place for Ben to decide to hire a bodyguard was that this person sent another envelope and in this envelope were pictures of him, everywhere he went. This person was literally stalking him. They must have seen him with his family. There was no way he was going to just ignore this anymore and there was no way he was going to mention it to anyone. He didn't want them to worry about him or worse try and get themselves involved in trying to protect him.

Now I know what you're thinking. 'Ben, why don't you just go to the police?' Ben had asked himself that very same question before realizing that it was the stupidest question he could have asked himself. The Mitchell's and the police don't exactly have the friendliest relationship. They would rather arrest them for breathing rather than help them with life or death situations. The Mitchell's have managed to escape pretty much every arrest warrant that was put open them despite how much the police wanted to just throw them in a cell and throw away the key, they have always managed to avoid it. The day an officer managed to lock up a Mitchell, pretty sure there will be a party thrown.

His job offer surprisingly had at least 50 responses. It was probably very likely only because Ben was offering a lot of money. But Ben was still pleased. Ben finally managed to narrow the applications down from 50 to 3. Most of them were easy to ignore. He wasn't just going to hire anyone who owned a gun or knew how to defend themselves. He was going to trust this person with his life so he wasn't just going to hire anyone.

The first person he interviewed went by the name 'Razor' and from the get go. Ben knew there was no way he was going to hire him. He looked strong and he owned a gun and knew how to defend himself but the guy was a total narcissist. He spent a good amount of the interview boasting about how he managed to take down three people at once while showing his bicep muscles every single chance he got. Ben resisted rolling his eyes at him on more than one occasion.

The second guy he interviewed was absolutely perfect, everything Ben was looking for. He went by the name Ashley. He was strong, owned a gun, knew how to defend himself and had a smart head on his shoulders, proper professional. He wasn't too bad on the eyes either. Ben saw him off wondering if he should bother interviewing the next guy, Callum.

He thought he might aswell give the guy a chance, for all he knew this guy was an even better option than Ashley. Ben was in the middle of replying to his brother Jay about some family get together his dad was organizing when his front door knocked and he was met with probably the most beautiful guy he had ever seen in his life. Deep blue eyes, his brunette hair styled in a quiff. Not a single hair out of place. His ears seemed to stick out a little bit but Ben happened to find that cute. Ben was too busy staring at him to not acknowledge that the other man was calling out to him.

'Mr Mitchell, are you okay?'  
'Ben, please call me Ben.'  
'I only address all my clients by Mr,Mrs, Master or Miss, Mr Mitchell'

Oh great, someone who takes their job to seriously Ben thought before taking him into his office to start the interview.  
Callum was a really good candidate. Just like Ashley, he owned a gun and seemed to have a good heads on his shoulders. Definitely takes his job too seriously and doesn't seem to be as strong as the other two candidates but Ben has definitely learnt in his life whenever he's pissed the wrong person off that even though someone looks weak. They can deffo throw a decent right hook and can defend themselves and other people if it came down to it.

After he finished interviewing Callum and seeing him on his way, Ben couldn't help but wipe the sweat off his forehead. He simply found Callum gorgeous. What he wouldn't have done just to throw everything off the deak during that interview and bend him over it and fuck him till he saw stars and leave his legs wobbling  
like jelly.

As much as Ashley was the perfect candidate, Ben had made his mind up. He knew who was going to become his bodyguard.


	2. Chapter 2

After gladly phoning Razor that he didn't get the job, which resulted in the guy proceeding to tell him how he made a massive mistake and knew he wouldn't find anyone as strong as he was and Ben would have bet anyone that the guy was flexing as he was ranting on.

Next was Ashley and even though Ben thought he might be taking a risk with Callum, he stuck to his guns and was more sincere at letting Ashley know that he unfortunately didn't get the job and it was no surprise to Ben that Ashley took it extremely well before Ben wishing him well, Ashley doing the same in return and ending the call.

Next was Callum. Ben couldn't tell if Callum was happy or not as he kept the same tone throughout the phone call and he still referred to Ben as Mr Mitchell. They ended the call planning to meet up the next day where Ben would discuss with Callum what he wanted from him.

The next day came and right on time, there was a knock at the door, Ben opened it to Callum and fuck. He looked even better today if it was possible. Ben proceeded to show Callum around the house. They both decided on the phone last night that it would be easier and much safer if Callum stayed with him. So if anyone decided to try and attack him, Callum was immediately there.

Callum was very quiet throughout the tour, just nodding every now and then.  
After Ben had shown him round, he decided to leave Callum to settle in the spare room as he went to his office.

Over the next couple of weeks, nothing had really changed. Callum was still being over professional, only addressing Ben as Mr Mitchell. He followed him each time he went out. Ben had informed anyone who asked that Callum was simply his friend from years ago and he needed a place to stay and that's why they were currently living together. Ben also hadn't received anymore envelopes and he didn't seem to feel uneasy when he was out and about. He thought that it was because Callum was there but after also not receiving anymore letters, maybe this had stopped and it was just a stupid prank after all, that one of his enemies just wanted him to feel uneasy and scared. Ben had found himself a little embarrassed for going as far as hiring a bodyguard that he probably did not even need.

That was when the phone calls came. It was one late evening. Callum was currently in the shower and Ben was watching some random series on Netflix when his mobile started to ring. It was a from a private number. He had a bad feeling forming in his gut so he decided to ignore it but it rang again .... and again .... and again. In the end Ben had enough and decided to answer it when a deep voice startled him. It sounded too deep to sound human so the person on the other end must have used an app or something that can change your voice.

"So I see you found yourself a little boyfriend Benjamin Mitchell"

"Who is this? What do you want from me?" Ben tried to hide how nervous he felt but he couldn't stop the shake in his voice.

"Ah ah ah, now that would be telling wouldn't it. You'll just have to wait and see won't you?"

"Just tell me what you want? Is it money? Just tell me what you want and leave me alone!"

"You'll see what I want eventually Ben, just sit tight and wait. I'll see you soon"

"What the hell does that even mean? Hello, hello" but he is only met with a dial tone.

He immediately told Callum when he came downstairs from his shower. Callum straight away grabbed Ben's phone and getting his laptop trying to trace the location from the phone call, but as expected, the number was untraceable.

Over the next couple of days. Ben would probably receive at least 5 calls a day. They were all from a private number so he put his phone on silent, ignoring them. He would then be met with messages from an unknown number which unfortunately again were from an untraceable number. The texts ranged from 'I'm watching you Ben Mitchell, I'm always watching you' to "I can't wait to watch as the blood drains from your face" Safe to say Ben was absolutely terrified.

Callum tried his best to persuade Ben to carry on living his life as normal. Reminding him that this is exactly what the stalker wants but Ben was constantly on edge, couldn't shake the knot in his throat and the clench in his gut. If his dad could see him now, cowering over a few threats and phone calls.

His mind kept thinking to Lexi, his daughter. Leaving her without a dad. She was such a daddy's girl. She was his source of complete happiness in life. He has spent so long trying to make it up to her for not being there through the beginning of her life. His biggest ever regret. He missed out on her first steps, her first word, first tooth, first day of school. He missed so much of her life and he made a promise to himself that he won't miss anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, left kudos and even comments. This was only be a short story as this my first attempt at a multi chapter but I hope you like how it turns out


	3. Chapter 3

Callum was always a morning person, never stayed up longer than 7am. He always had thought that if you stayed in bed too long, you're just wasting the day away. It was currently 6.50, he slowly descended down the stairs, as not to wake up Ben. Ben was the complete opposite to Callum. If he didn't have to work, he could very well easily just spend the day in bed. 

Callum had reached the bottom step and turned the corner. To his shook he saw the silhouette of Ben Mitchell sitting on the sofa. His back was to him and was softly illuminated by the light from the lamp. Callum slowly tred around the sofa, to see that Ben's face was wet, his eyes were red and he was cuddling into a hoodie.

"Mr Mitchell. Are you okay?"

Silence.

"Mr Mitchell. Did you hear me?" Callum softly places his hand on Ben's shoulder.

That seemed to have shook him out of the trance he was in.

"Oh Callum, it's just you"

"Penny for them?" Callum questioned taking a seat in front of him on the coffee table.

"What?" Ben questioned 

"Your thoughts. You obviously have something on your mind Mr Mitchell. Has something happened? Has the stalker got back in touch?"

"No, I haven't heard from them all week. It's just .... today"

"Today?" Callum questions

"Today is my ex boyfriend's birthday"

"Ahh and I'm guessing you're still in love with him"

"Very much so. He would have been 25 today"

The realization of the situation dawns on Callum.

"Oh, my condolences Mr Mitchell" 

"He died almost 5 years ago. It was my fault really" tears starting to trickle down Ben's cheek again. Callum sits listening intently letting Ben talk.

"He was my first ever boyfriend, my first ever love. I always struggled with my sexuality. I guess having a homophobic dad would do that to you. I even faked a relationship with a girl for over a year, but my heart just wasn't in it. Then I met this guy. Paul. From the moment I saw him, I just, I never felt like that before. I felt this instant connection. We urm, we started to have an affair and it was fun at first, until we both started catching feelings. He kept asking me to end it with Abi and be with him but I just couldn't. My dad would hate me but Jay, he has always knew I was gay and kept telling me, convincing me that I should be proud of it, just like Paul did. Even my sister told me I shouldn't listen to my dad and to live my life for me. So I did, I decided to follow my heart and not let my dad control me anymore. So I walked up to him, right in the middle of the square and kissed him ... in front of everyone and the people who were around us even cheered. Then right then and there we just decided to be spontaneous, we urm" Ben slowly takes the ring of his ring finger and lifts it up to show Callum. "We decided to have each other's names tattooed on us. We were only together for a short while, most of it during the affair period but times where it was just us whether it would be in bed, having a drink in the Vic, having lunch in the café on our lunch breaks. It just felt right. I really, really loved Paul and he loved me and we both knew we wanted to be with each other forever and that's why we had them done" He put his ring back on his finger.  
"That night we decided to head to some gay bar out of town, celebrating our first night out as a couple, being official. We had a great night. I finally felt like I was being me and not who someone wanted me to be. When we left the club, we were just laughing about silly things, taking selfies when these four blokes started following us. Shouting and cursing us just for being who we were. Paul hated confrontation so he told mè to just ignore them and keep walking but I couldn't could I? I had to shout back and egg them on. They just came for us so we legged it. We got split up, unfortunately they managed to catch us both up. They're all in jail now but it doesn't change anything does it? My Paul is still gone" Ben breaks down sobbing into the hoodie. Which Callum seems to have figured out by now belonged to Paul.

Callum immediately moves to sit next to Ben and takes him in his arms, running his hand up and down his back in an attempt to soothe him. He knows this is highly unprofessional but listening to Ben talk about his first ever love who he sadly lost was heartbreaking and watching Ben fight through his sobs just tug at his heart strings.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that evening, Callum was stood in the kitchen boiling some pasta while stirring the bolognaise when he hears the creak of a stair and the figure of Ben descending down the stairs. 

"Hey. How you doing?" Callum asks

"Much better thanks" Ben places himself on a stool in front of the kitchen counter just watching Callum as he cooks. He finds it endearing watching Callum not be 'Mr over professional bodyguard' for once.

"Hey. I forgot to say thank you, for urm you know listening to me and letting me cry on you"

"Oh, no need to thank me" Callum adds a little more garlic to the bolognaise before continuing. "I just hope you know that what happened to you and Paul that night wasn't your fault and I believe that Paul wouldn't want you to keep beating yourself up over this"

"What would you know? You didn't even know him" Ben quickly snaps back in anger.

"No, I know that but-" 

"You didn't know anything about him, anything about us. How dare you even think you knew what Paul would have thought or would have wanted. Who do you think you are Callum?" Ben's voice gradually getting louder as he speaks, jumping off the stool and heading towards the living room.

"Ben, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just-"

Callum was cut off by Ben's mobile ringing, Ben didn't bother looking at the caller ID before bringing the phone towards his ear.

"What?"

"Hello Benjamin" A familiar deep voice answered back. "Surprised you answered the phone. Trouble in paradise?"

Ben's breath becomes shaky. "W,w, what?"

"You and your boyfriend? Having some trouble I see? How unfortunate"

Ben quickly ends the call throwing his phone on the sofa next to him.

Callum notices Ben immediate mood change. He quickly turns off the hobs before strolling over to Ben.

"Ben .... Ben what is it?" 

"He's here Callum! He's here! He can see us, he can see us arguing" Ben panics, starting to hyperventilate. Callum immediately grabs his gun and runs off outside to find the lurker.

A little while later Callum comes back inside to a slightly calmer Ben who is currently pacing from one side of the living room to the other. He turns when he hears the door open, relived to see that Callum was back.

"I looked everywhere. They must have ran off after I fired that warning shot"

"What the hell were you thinking? Just running off out there? 

"Wait, what?"

"Anything could have happened to you!"

"Ben, it's my job. Plus, I had my gun with me"

"That's not the point Callum. They could have been armed with anything, could have had back up and you just stupidly went out there on your own" Ben plodded himself on the sofa biting at his finger nails.

Callum wandered over, sitting next to Ben with a hand resting gently on his shoulder. 

"Ben, I'm sorry I worried you but I'm okay. You hired me for this exact reason. You don't need to worry about me. I know how to defend myself. No one is going to harm you. Not while I'm around okay. You're safe. I promise you"

Ben turns his head to face Callum. His dazzling blue eyes full of honesty and sincerity. Ben simply doesn't know how to deal with all these emotions he's currently feeling. The only thing he could think of doing and the only thing he really wants to do in that moment is to just kiss him. So that is exactly what he does.

Feeling Ben's lips on his ignited something in Callum, so he kissed back. Ben's lips were so soft and he enjoyed the burn from his stubble on his chin. He lifts his hands up and places them either side of Ben's face.

After a few seconds, he realised what he was doing, how wrong all of this was. He was his bodyguard, Ben was his client. He quickly pulled away and stood up.

"Sorry Mr Mitchell, I can't. I can't do this."

Ben watched as Callum dashed up the stairs, placing his fingers to his lips. Still dazed from how amazing that kiss felt and he knew in that moment that these feelings, this connection they had, was not just one sided.


	5. Chapter 5

When Ben awoke from his sleep the next morning. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of the kiss that he shared with Callum last night. The feeling of his lips against his own was something he wanted from the moment he laid his eyes on him. Then his mind suddenly remembered what happened literally seconds later. Callum pulling away and once again referring to him as 'Mr Mitchell' He really hoped he hasn't crossed a line and messed things up. He breathed a deep sigh before getting out of bed ready to face on whatever outcome is placed upon him.

Ben slowly creeps down the stairs to find Callum plodding about in the kitchen, clearing up all the mess from the dinner he had made last night. Ben approaches cautiously, worried about the reception he might endure.

"Hey" he softly says 

Callum turns to face him. "Oh hey! I put the bolognaise in the fridge. We didn't get round to having it last night so I thought we could have it tonight"

"Yeah sure. Listen I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for lashing out at you last night about Paul. I know it was coming from a good place, trying to make me feel better" 

"It's okay." Callum smiled back before continuing.

Ben decides to just bite the bullet. "So are we going to talk about it or not?"

"Are we going to talk about what?" Callum replies wiping down the kitchen counters.

"Oh come on Callum. You know what I'm talking about! The kiss. Are we going to talk about the kiss? 

"There's nothing to discuss Mr Mitchell"

"And that! That right there. Why have we suddenly moved back to Mr Mitchell? Just call me Ben like you did yesterday!"

"I told you Mr Mitchell. I only address my clients by Mr, Master Miss or Mrs" Callum says blunty, looking anywhere but at Ben.

"Do you kiss all your other clients too?" Ben questioned annoyed.

"That was a mistake. Our emotions were high and it clouded our thinking"

"No, don't you try and down play it. You enjoyed that kiss just as much as I did and we both know it"

"But I didn't though Mr Mitchell. Like I said both our emotions were high. I don't feel the same and it would be best if we just drop it and pretend it never happened"

"No. You're wrong, that kiss meant something"

"Mr Mitchell, I don't mean to be rude but will you please just get over yourself? It was one kiss. One kiss that meant absolutely nothing to me. So just get over it will you and stop trying to turn this into something that it isn't. We will never happen. You're my client and that is all."

"Fine. You know what Callum? You aint worth it. You might think you're something special but you aren't. They're tons of men out there who are everything you're not and I could have any of them I wanted and you what? I think that's what I'm going to do"

Before Callum can respond, Ben runs off upstairs to the bathroom, having a quick wash in the shower before getting changed into his best clothes. His skinniest dark blue jeans that hug him in all the right areas and a burgundy button up shirt that perfectly matches his skin tone. He sprays a bit of his favourite cologne before messaging one of his many previous conquests, Toby. He was the last guy he met on his app that managed to leave him deliciously sore for hours after fucking him at least 2 times that night and once the next morning before he sent him on his way.  
He runs down the stairs, heading for then front door when Callum's voice stops him in his tracks.

"Mr Mitchell. Where the hell do you think you are going?"

"I told you Callum, I am going to fuck someone" Ben checked his phone that pinged in his pocket, a smug grin forming on his face. "and if you don't mind, he's waiting for me." He turns and turns the doorknob when Callum's voice stops him again.

"Are you trying to piss me off or are you just that fucking stupid?" Callum asks in protest.

"Excuse me?"

"You have a stalker after you Mr Mitchell, you can't exactly just go out and meet someone"

"I can and I will Callum and you can't stop me. Now I'm going and don't you dare follow me"

With that Ben slams the door leaving Callum alone, regretting everything he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Ben decided to meet Toby at the local pub, he needed a stiff drink before he had a stiff cock in his mouth.

To get to the pub, Ben had to walk down an alley way that no one seemed to like. The trees either side of it blocking out any source of light from coming through.

Ben's phone pinged in his pocket, he was about to retrieve it to see the message when a strong hand had covered his mouth, before everything went black.

Ben had awoken a while later to find he was not in the pub, nor was he in Toby's bed. He seemed to be currently in some random abandoned warehouse. He tried to rise to his feet before he realised that his hands were bound a metal pole.

Before he had the chance to shout for help, the silhouette of a man strolled into the room.

"Oh, you're finally awake!" The voice spoke.

Ben observed the man in front of him. He had no idea who he was or what he wanted. He was tall, much taller than him. Around 5'9, slim, mousey brown hair, green eyes, wearing a full grey tracksuit. Looked to be around his own age or just a little older.

"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck do you want?"

"Ahhh Benny, Benny, Benny! Such a filthy mouth on you. What he ever saw in you, I have no clue"

Ben arched his right eyebrow in confusion. "What the fuck you on about? What who saw in me?"

"Paul! What the hell did Paul Coker ever see in you?!"

The mention of his first loves name fired something in Ben. Who the fuck is this creep and what the fuck did he know about Paul?  
"What the fuck do you know about Paul?"

"Well, you see Ben, he was my boyfriend before you got your filthy claws into him!"

"Ahhh, now it all makes sense. So you're Theo? The crazy ex boyfriend he told me about"

Theo shot Ben a glare before striking him in the face with his fist. "Don't you dare try and bad mouth me. You don't even fucking know me Ben Mitchell. Theo spat at him.

"First of all one. That is how Paul described you and two, you hit like a little bitch" Ben spat back.

Theo moved over and produced a second punch to Ben's face before moving over to the other side of the room.

"You never deserved him. I've been watching you for a while Ben. I seen how you treated him. Using him as your little bit on the side while playing happy families with some slag. What was her name. "Abi, wasn't it?"

"Don't you talk about her like that, you prick. You don't know anything" Ben raged trying to free himself from his restrains.

"Oh, believe me. I know a lot Ben Mitchell. You see, me and Paul were together for a good year before he moved to Walford. I thought he just needed a little break but then when I went over there. I saw him. With you. Eyeing each other up in that pub, The Vic. All the while having your arm round that Abi. I watched and watched Ben. All throughout the fake pregnancy drama and even after. I saw you. You were finally able to be your true self and have him, yet every single time, Paul tried to show you some affection, you flinched. Like you was ashamed off him."

Theo strolls over and grabs Ben's face.

"I saw how you mistreated him Ben and every single time, I just wanted to walk over and knock your teeth down your throat!"

"Well, why didn't you?" Ben spat at him.

"Because for some stupid reason I knew Paul loved you and I know if I did that to you, he wouldn't have been impressed with me." Theo moves back. 

"Yes, he did love me and guess what? I loved him too"

"Pfffft, come off it Ben, you never loved him!" moving over to the other side of the room, picking up a picture from the table placed there.

"No! Then what's the meaning of the tattoo of his name on my finger then huh?"

Theo bolted over to Ben, shoving the picture in his face. The picture of Paul.

"YOU KILLED HIM!! YOU FUCKING KILLED HIM!! YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME!!" 

"Believe me Theo. Even if me and Paul were never a thing, you wouldn't have had a chance anyway. You're nothing but a pathetic loser. I can see now why Paul left you. You're a joke."

Theo silently moves over to the table, places the photo back down before picking up something that made Ben's stomach flip. A knife.

He moved back over the Ben, mockingly showing him the knife in his face.

"Oh, am I about to have some fun" A wicked smile forming on his face before he struck Ben. Once, twice, ten times. Ben lost count.

Theo retrieves the knife that he places on the floor before beating Ben.  
"See you in hell Ben Mitchell."

Before he had the chance to force the knife into Ben's chest, Theo is being struck in the head by a flying fist before being tackled to the floor.

All Ben could hear were grunts, moans and the sounds of fists flying, still in a daze from all the punches, confused as to what was currently going on. Then all of a sudden he heard silence then a muffled voice. 

Ben then felt the rope attached to his hands loosen before someone grabbing at his face, calling out to him.

"Ben. Ben. Can you hear me?"

"W, w what?" Ben said a little disorientated.

"How you feeling?"

Ben finally comes round to see the familiar piercing blue eyes that belonged to his bodyguard.

"Callum? How did you know I was here?"

"Don't worry about that. We'll discuss it later. What matters at the minute is getting you checked out at the hospital!"

"Wait, what about Theo?"

Callum cocks his head to the side. "I knocked him out and immediately phoned the police. Should be any minute now, then we will get you checked over"

Just like that, sirens could be heard quickly followed by two police officers entering the room.

Theo was immediately taken away as one of the officers stayed behind taking their statements.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much to everyone who has read, left kudos and took the time to comment
> 
> I'm sorry if it was anti climax but I hope you all enjoyed x

After a few hours spent at the hospital and a diagnosis of luckily just some bruised ribs, a broken nose and a black eye and a treatment of an ice pack to his nose daily and loads of bed rest. Ben finally returned home.

Over the next few weeks to Callum's orders, Ben spent most of his time resting even though he was getting bored of being inside. Callum was constantly waiting on him making him feel like an invalid, he bit his tongue and accepted his help though. He saved his life at the end of the day, couldn't really afford to be snapping at him just for looking after him. They mutually agreed they will talk about everything once Ben is fully healed as his health was the most important thing right now.

After a month of bed rest, Ben seemed to be fully healed, which means it was time to talk. Ben couldn't help but feel nervous about where this conversation will go, but it's something that needs to be done.

It's 6pm on a Friday night, Ben is currently in his room, when he suddenly hears his name being called from downstairs.

Ben tred down the stairs to a stunning sight. He was speechless. The lights were turned off, the room only lit by the candles that were placed on the kitchen table. There were two plates on the table full of steak and chips and Callum was placing two glasses of wine on the table.

"Wow, what's all this then?"

"Well, I thought we could finally have that talk now about everything" 

"Yeah, sure but all this?"

"It's too much isn't it? I'm sorry, I just thought that-"

"No, no. It's lovely, you just didn't have to do all of this" 

They sit and eat their dinner in mostly silence, the atmosphere feeling more awkward than it needs to be.

They finish their dinner, too full for dessert, so it's now or never. 

They move over to the living room, taking a bottle of wine and their currently full glasses and perch themselves on the sofa.

"Sooooooo" Ben utters.

"Sooooooo" Callum responds back. "Guess we should start with how I knew you was kidnapped in the first place?"

"Would be a good place to start" Ben states sipping his wine.

"I mean, it's plain and simple really. Not hard to figure out. I uh I followed you."

"Even though I told you not too?" 

"Come off it Ben. Do you really think I was just going to leave you walking the streets on your own when some crazy stalker is after you. Fat chance. Wouldn't be a very good bodyguard if I listened to every single thing my clients said. Especially when they are in a strop."

"Oi, I was not in a strop!" Ben states playfully slapping him on the arm but then softly smiles "Thank you for not listening to me."

Callum laughs slightly. "You're welcome. I mean as good as Theo was for managing to text and call you on untraceable numbers and managing to flee before I caught him. He wasn't very smart, not locking the warehouse door"

Completely ignoring what Callum just said, Ben blurts out. "I just need to say I'm sorry. For lashing out at you. It wasn't fair off me, saying you fancied me. I mean, if you don't like me, then you don't like me. I can't force you into feeling something you don't"

Callum breaths a deep sigh. "I lied."

"What?"

"I lied, Ben. Everything that I said to you that day I lied. You're right, that kiss did mean something to me."

Callum takes a deep breath in. "Just like you, I lost someone. Someone I loved."

Ben takes a chance and places a hand softly on Callum's knee. "I'm so sorry."

"He was a client. Leo." Callum softly smiles at the mention of his name. "He was my client just before you. I don't really want to go into it but I was his bodyguard for around a year and we started dating after like 3 months and because my feelings were too deep for him, they clouded my judgment and he died as a result." Callum eyes start filling with tears. "He died and it's all because of me, because I put feelings before professionalism.

Ben gently strokes his thumb across Callum's knee, just letting him continue, knowing he had more to say.

"I spent ages after deciding whether to stay in this profession. Not only did I lose a client, but I lost someone I loved. That's why I couldn't let anything happen with us. I couldn't let my feelings cost another life. Why did you think I was so over professional with you? Do you really think I only address my clients as Mr or Mrs? 

"To be honest, I did think you were a bit of a dick with your over professionalism" Ben snarked back, throwing him a smirk.

He grabs Ben's hand and places it in his. "I do really like you Ben. I do. Have done ever since I first laid my eyes on you."

"Funnily enough, I felt the same. As soon as I saw you. I just wanted you there and then, to swipe everything off that table." He softly giggles, taking another sip of his wine. He looks back to see Callum staring at him intently.

"What? What is it?" Ben asked puzzled. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No. It's just. I kinda want to kiss you right now."

"Oh, you do, do you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, no one's stopping you."

Callum doesn't need to be told twice. He places both of his hand either side of Ben's face and softly places his lips upon Ben's.

The kiss immediately deepens as Ben slips his tongue in, grabbing the back of Callum's head getting to his knees as Callum sucks on Ben's tongue. "I want you" Callum whispers inbetween kisses.

Ben slowly pulls away, looking at Callum with his lips plump and red and his eyes full of lust.

"As much as I would love to just carry on and do you here and now on the sofa. I have a perfectly comfortable bed upstairs that would be much better use."

"Lead the way" Callum mumbles.

Ben leaps off the sofa heading for the stairs, while Callum blows out the candles before taking Ben's hand as they head off to bed.

The next morning, Ben wakes up satisfied and deliciously sore.

They had spent the night kissing, exploring each other bodies and finding out each other's most sensitive parts of their body.

Ben turns to his side, putting his arm out to wrap it round Callum's waist only to find the space next to him empty.

Just as he was about to call his name, Callum entered the room with a tray with two places and cups placed upon it.

"Mmm, amazing sex and breakfast in bed the next morning. You sure know how to treat a guy don't you?" 

"Well, I'm pretty sure you've worked up an appetite. I know I have" Callum says with a wink.

He places the tray on Ben's lap before sliding under the covers next to him.

They sit in silence as they both eat the fry up that Callum had prepared.

Ben takes a bite of his sausage as he blurts out. "Does this mean we are boyfriends now?"

"I mean if you want us to be, I know I want us too." Callum says shyly looking down, which Ben finds simply adorable.

"Of course I do" Ben says placing a kiss to Callum's lips, nicking a hash brown from Callum's plate.

"Oi, get your own you greedy git" Callum says lightheartedly.

"Hey, what's mine is yours now ain't it?" Ben winks in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading !


End file.
